


Fix Me

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [11]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Loki is possessing him, M/M, Possession, Therapy, Tony's in therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki possesses Tony to ruin his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this -----> http://starstripper.tumblr.com/post/91252752468/au-where-loki-possesses-tony-to-ruin-his-life

_Every scar one day will heal_  
 _Every tear one day will dry_

Tony slowly walked into his therapist's office. His eyes, once so bright with life, are now dead and empty. He looks sick. But he's not.

"Aw. Do you think therapy will make me disappear? Cute." Loki chuckled.  
"Please sit down, Mr. Stark." Tony's therapist said in a soft voice.

No one could see or hear Loki. Only Tony. At first, he thought he could deal with it his own way which naturally involved getting black out drunk all the time. But surprise, it didn't work. Loki was real. Tony was just the only one who can see and hear him. How unfortunate.

"So, why are you here, Mr. Stark?" His therapist asked.  
"Tony.." Tony muttered.  
"Hmmm?"  
"You can call me Tony."  
"So, why are you here, Tony?"  
"I tried to stab a friend with a fork. He just got 12 stitches but didn't want me to get arrested so that's why I'm here."  
"And why did you do this?"

Tony didn't speak. He didn't want to. He could feel Loki sitting next to him, smiling THAT smile. The therapist was patient. It was obvious Tony was disturbed about everything. He rarely worked. He was a morbid alcoholic. He tried to kill Rhodey. His best friend. Loki tormented him. Messed with him. Possessed him. Haunted him. Destroyed him. And Tony just drank.

"Because it was fun." Loki said in Tony's body.

_Why don't you fix me?_  
 _I can't help myself_


End file.
